Punch of Revenge
by usoppkamisama
Summary: Sequel to Declaration of War Ace's peaceful morning could only be a dream when he got a hold of today's newspaper delivered by the kindhearted Marco.


Ace did not know what had happened to his beautiful morning that instantly morphed into a chaotic event.

Ironically, he was the one who started it.

The young man was enjoying the chilling morning dew and his brothers and sisters were slowly waking up to get ready to start for the day. The shirtless young man, as usual was enjoying his cup of warm milk made by Thatch in attempt to shut him up from the boisterous and loud annoying whines of his hunger.

Everything was normal until Marco barged inside with a smug smirk and the pyromaniac felt a chill of deja vu travelling down his spine. With a quirked brow and suspicious gaze, he asked the older blonde pineapple headed man, "What's wrong?"

"This is what's wrong-yoi" He snorted before slapping today's newspaper to the younger male's face. Ace decided to collect himself, he didn't want to burst out in a fit so early in the morning, besides, the sense of deja vu distracted him a bit.

He caught the newspaper and scanned the room suspiciously, a smirking Marco, an interested and grinning Thatch, the curious Haruta, Izo and Vista and the feigning indifference Whitebeard who barely could hide his proud smile.

What the hell?

Ace shrugged it off and slowly flipped through the pages of the newspaper, Kidd Pirates causing ruckus at nearby islands, the newly opened restaurant in the middle of New World, World Government's boastful achievements and Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates last seen in Sabaody Archipelago and punched a tenryuubito.

Normal stuff.

Wait.

The poor older brother's eyes bulged out as he flipped back to the previous page where his beloved little sister's stupidly grinning face filled the column. He internally prayed to himself that he was reading it wrong and he was just being stupid.

"M-Marco, tell me this is not true." Ace stammered, his voice coarse and strained as if he was nearly begging.

Marco snorted and shook his head impassively, "Sorry-yoi, it's the truth"

Ace felt conflicted.

He was utterly happy, so happy that his sister would do something like that, something that he wished would have done ten years ago when a fellow tenryuubito had murdered their precious brother, Sabo. But he was also furious for Luffy's recklessness. There should be a limit on how reckless someone could be! Tenryuubito was the highest class of all, class that is even more powerful than the World Government itself and Luffy took the glory of punching one of the fellows and appearing to be grinning without regrets after that!

Ace scrunched up the paper in anger but made sure that the new photo of Luffy in the article was smooth and clean for him to cut and include in the 'My Cute Luffy' Collection.

"LUFFY! YOU IDIOT!" He screamed out in frustration before hitting his head straight to the table where his narcolepsy had hit right in.

Thatch watched Ace's whole transition of predicament with a mixture of amusement and bemusement. It was amusing to see Ace's changing expressions and it made Thatch more curious of the content inside that piece of paper. When Ace finally hit his head marking his narcoleptic fit has started, the pompadoured man didn't waste any time to grab the crumpled paper and straightened it up to read its contents.

He ignored the lurking feeling of his brothers and sister behind him and his father's amused laugh, he wanted to know what was inside.

 _Captain of Straw Hat Pirate, Monkey D. Luffy Punched a Tenryuubito._

 _It was last seen that the Captain of Straw Hat Pirates were at Grove 1 Auction House. The young female captain did something unforgivable and unimaginary and now she will be regarded as a huge threat to the World Government. She was seen punching a tenryuubito to protect her friend, a mere fishman that was shot by St. Carlos._

 _She has punched St. Carlos, the tenryuubito._

 _She has disappeared after causing chaos and her crew was seen to be harming the other tenryuubito present after kidnapping a mermaid auctioned._

 _It was last seen that she was fighting alongside Kidd, captain of the Kidd Pirates and Trafalgar Law, Captain of the Heart Pirates._

Thatch couldn't hold it in anymore, he spat his amusement right in front of the unlucky victim, the unamused Marco covered with his friend's saliva.

With a displeased grunt, the blonde wiped his face roughly from any trace of his friend's disgusting spit as the other man was flailing and laughing at the same time.

"She's the best! She's the best!" He chanted amusedly, tossing a big thumbs up to express his awe for the girl. He took his time to calm down and let his sisters and brothers to read the content and proceeded to laugh along with him.

"She's a rare gem" Whitebeard commented amusedly, taking a slow casual chug of his sake while looking fondly at his laughing daughters and sons.

"She sure is yoi" Marco grinned and looked back at the article of a girl with a foolish smile tracing her lips, as if she was unaware of the evil of the world. Ironically, she probably has seen enough and caused quite a number of 'evil' in the world.

Whitebeard was impressed, and Marco didn't have to ask his father because he knew what he was thinking. It was too easy to read from his expression, Whitebeard's brimming interest in Ace's little sister, and a small lurking wish that she would join in his family and become his youngest daughter.

But the old man knew that the girl had thirst, thirst for freedom, big dream to become the Pirate King that Whitebeard wanted his son, Ace to attain the throne.

He knew there would be a time where the two would meet head to head, not as siblings but to fight for the throne.

Knowing Ace, he would probably happily oblige and give up the throne for the sake of Luffy's smile.

"NG-LUFFY!" Ace yelled in the middle of the silence, shocking others who were still reading. Ace groggily looked around before realisation hit him, his eyes bulged out as he gritted his perfectly lined teeth, "LUFFFYYYY!"

"How could she do something like that?!" Ace yelled to the air, grabbing a fistful of his hair in distress and stared at the floor in silence. Right now he looked like a mad man ready to kill anyone at his sight and the others could empathise with him. Who wouldn't be with a sister as reckless, stupid and troublesome as that? The Whitebeard Pirates were a proud family, but each knew that each individual had a special sibling or relative and no one's relative could beat Ace's troublesome but utterly adorable little sister, Monkey D. Luffy. At the back of his mind he felt utterly proud for his little sister, a stupidly courageous girl with no regard of danger. But a side of him felt his obligation as an older brother cracking down due to the stupid girl doing whatever she wanted with no regards of her older brother possibly (or absolutely) worrying to death over her stupid actions. She was the type of little sister that will give her older brother heart attack at a young age.

He wanted to kill her, but at the same time wanted to give her a huge bear hug and pat her right in the head and tell her 'good job'.

"Declaring a war on the World Government, and now this. Your sister sure knows no bounds! What's next?" Thatch grinned and patted the pyromaniac's irritated shoulders harshly before instantly regretting his actions and crying in pain due to Ace's indignant fire for annoying him at a not so good time.

Marco and Whitebeard on the other side just quietly watched from the sidelines knowing full well his son/brother's untameable anger.

Maybe Ace should look for any possibly heart attack scenarios just because his little sister was being reckless as usual.

But at the same time he felt relieved, as if Luffy was reaching out to him that she had done her revenge for Sabo. Ace knew full well of Luffy's immense protective streak, but he also knew her dark pasts, the pasts that they shared together, the pain that they experienced and the tears they shed that time. A tenryuubito had stolen something important from them ten years ago and Ace knew fully well as an older brother that she did not punch that disgusting 'God' just for the fishman, but also for Sabo. A form of vengeance that they could only dream of doing when they were children. And now she was able to do them, the revenge that they both wished to do when they had the chance. He knew that she had an underlying anger, pure black anger for what they did to Sabo, the unfairness that they have enforced to their lives.

"What am I going to do with her?" Ace sighed in despair.

"Don't worry Ace, if anything happens we'll back her up" Thatch grinned, slinging his arm around the fire man's muscular shoulder.

"Thatch is right Ace yoi. Your sister is also our little sister and Pops' daughter" Marco glanced at Whitebeard who nodded in approval.

"Well that's true" Ace leaned but Marco knew better, he was still sulking.

"She's safe yoi, I'm sure of it. She's a D. and she's your little sister. Put more faith in her yoi"

"You're right." Ace nodded before giving a relieved smile, "If she sees me like this, she would have slung herself with that useless rubber power" He cackled, but a fond smile traced his lips.

Whitebeard chuckled and stared at the interactions fondly, he really wanted to see that girl. That courageous girl who dared to declare a war on the Government and even did further than that, punching 'God' herself was unheard of.

Whitebeard knew that he was already fallen under her spell and he was glad that he was still alive to hear such positively absurd news.

Monkey D. Luffy, what a force to be reckoned with.

What a great life he's living in.


End file.
